Eriolla
by heavenangelgrl
Summary: Wow! How long has it been since I've written one of these? Well, here it is, guys! My long overdue mini ET fic! I hope you guys enjoy!


AN: Wow.... this is just... twisted! Sorry guys! I've just read some ET fics lately (I got hooked onto Harry Potter, sorry!) and decided I wanted to write one since I haven't for so long. Then my fingers just started going... and I got this sick, twisted... would you call it a fic? Well, enjoy guys! R&R!  
  
Eriolla  
By: heavenangelgrl  
  
"I'm a loser," the amethyst girl announced to the nearly empty park around her. Her dark tresses flew in the air as she sat on the swing. "I'm a complete, and total loser." It wasn't a question, and it sure as hell wasn't an opinion. She stated it as if it were a solid, well-known fact. With a tone like that, no one dared to disagree... Well... almost no one.  
  
"Oh yes, you, the songbird of Tomoeda, prom queen, valedictorian, teen fashion designer/model, heiress to the Daidouji empire is a loser. Well, I certainly saw that coming," her dark haired companion said with his usual, sarcastic tone. "I know, let's be losers together!" His sickeningly hyper voice matched with sparkling eyes and an enthusiastic clap was enough to make a little child run for his mother. "Then we can live in a loser house, and we can have a dog who can't get any girls, therefore making him a loser too! It would be oh so perfect! We can live happily ever after" His giddy, ditsy voice was enough to make the normally cool and collected Tomoyo cringe.  
  
"Eriol-kun... you are frightening. Instead of Godzilla, they should just have Eriolla. That's enough for me to scream and run from the theater." Tomoyo chuckled as she joked with her friend.  
  
"Eriolla... that's a good idea! Like Cinderella! Except I'm not a big fan of high heels. What do you think about... Eriol and the Beast? Or The Little Wizard: Eriol? Oh wait... I think I'm getting something! How about," a dramatic pause, "Sleeping Eriol..."  
  
"All right, you've proven your point. You ARE a loser! Just stop!" Tomoyo said, trying hard to contain her laughter. The thought of Eriol Hiiragizawa in a puffy dress with wig and makeup was just too much. Even the autumn wind seemed to let out a few laughs.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan... Will you be my knight in shining armor?" he asked with an almost earnest look, but she knew better. Those puppy dog eyes wouldn't work on her...  
  
"...No."  
  
"Awww, but then we can't kiss passionately in the end after you save me!" he pouted in a childlike manner. But then again, what does he do that ISN'T in a childlike manner?  
  
"I'm really having difficulties seeing your point, Eriol-kun," she replied. Must he always joke like this? Certainly it made life interesting, but it DOES get a bit weird.  
  
"Okay, then I'll show you." With that, he practically leapt on her, causing her to fall off the swing and onto the pile of fallen crisp leaves below. They "kissed passionately," which basically consisted of Eriol trying to make a completely fake make out seem by nuzzling his head beside her cheek and holding her close below him. "Oh, my precious prince!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Eriolla!" she couldn't help but play along! She didn't know if she was laughing at the boy's ridiculous antics, or because his breath on his neck was really tickling her. "Now I shall take you to my castle and we will live happily ever after!"  
  
With a girly sigh, Eriol exclaimed, "My prince is so hot!" He returned to his "passionate kisses" except this time... he missed and landed right on her lips. The scene suddenly became very real...  
  
Five minutes later, breathing heavily, they laid on their backs, looking at the sky. It was then that Tomoyo started laughing. "Eriolla... Wow, we really are losers."  
  
"Yea, so... what do you think about that loser house and that loser dog I was talking about earlier?" Eriol suggested with a quirky smile on his face.  
  
"I'm beginning to see it... Especially that part about happily ever after..."  
  
Unknown to them were a couple hiding in the bushes behind them. One was clutching his stomach laughing while his girlfriend continued to hold the camcorder. "Eriolla... that's great!" Of course, his loud laughter only earned an unwanted hug from the said "Princess Eriolla" as "she" cried for her "Prince Syaoran."  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo could only stand and shake their heads as they watched Syaoran try desperately to get Eriol off of him. "Get off me, you freak of nature!"  
  
"Oh how can you say that when you have sworn to me your love?" Eriol swooned, enjoying seeing his descendant squirm.  
  
"The only thing I swore to you are profanities and perhaps your death!"  
  
"Why do we fall for the weird ones, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked with a tilt of her head.  
  
"Because we are losers, after all, Sakura-chan." 


End file.
